clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of The Fair Games
This is a list of all the temporary games released during the Fall Fair parties, and many of them involve puffles. Instead of coins, penguins earned tickets that could be spent at the Prize Booth. Puffle Shuffle A game where 3 different colored puffles are placed under a hat. The hats are moved around and the player must guess which hat the puffle the player is prompted to find is in. It is found in the Forest. Memory Card Game A game where players must find matching cards in the fewest amount of tries to earn the most tickets. It is found at the Beach during Fall Fair 2007, Fall Fair 2008, and The Fair 2009. Feed-a-Puffle A game where players must shoot 100 Puffle-O's in to the mouths of the puffles that come out of holes. Each color of puffle needs to have their Puffle-O shot into their mouth at a specific time, as their mouths can close or they can go back down before the player can feed them. Because of new puffle colors, it added the Yellow Puffle in 2008, and the White Puffle in 2009. It is found at the Cove. During the Puffle Party 2009 and Puffle Party 2010, there was a Puffle Feeding game at the Puffle Feeding Area that was similar to this, though you did not get coins (or tickets, in this case) from it. Puffle Paddle Players must keep puffles in the air using a table tennis paddle. Keeping the same puffle in the air increases the player's score. As the player earns points, more puffles are introduced and must be juggled simultaneously. During the 2008 Fall Fair, the Yellow Puffle was introduced into the game. During the Fall Fair 2009, the White Puffle was introduced into the game. It is found in the Snow Forts. Puffle Soaker A member's only game introduced in the 2008 Fair where the player must squirt puffle targets to earn tickets, and duck when something is thrown at them. Players lose tickets if they squirt a penguin character, like Rockhopper or Gary. This game is now available to non-members as of the The Fair 2009. It is found in the Arcade Circle & Bonus Games Room. Ring the Bell A game where the player must hit the target with a hammer to test their strength. Tickets ranged from 5 for making an effort to 25 tickets for "amazing strength". This game is found at the Dock. Balloon Pop A members-only game featured only in the 2008 Fall Fair. The player had to use a fan to move a hot air balloon into targets that would pop and release tickets if they hit the surrounding wall of cactus. However, the player's balloon would pop if he or she got to close to the cacti themselves. Every now and then an extra balloon would appear, like an extra life. If you play a lot of time with out losing, huge target balloons will appear. This game is now available to non-members in the Fall Fair 2009. If you walk a puffle while playing the game, your puffle will go in the balloon. Found in the Arcade Circle & Bonus Games Room. Grab and Spin A game where the player must spin a wheel to win tickets, getting three spins per game. At the end, the player's tickets would be either doubled or tripled depending on how well they did. This game is very similar to the real life game Wheel of Fortune. However, the game was found not able to be played by some players as on October 2, 2008, because of a so called "super cheat". If you did some certain things in a specific order, you would get in between 2000-5000 tickets. It was not in The Fair 2009 probably because of the cheating glitch in 2008. If The Fair comes back for 2010, it very likely will not come back. This game was found at the Dock. Category:Lists Category:Fall Fair Games Category:Events Category:Games Category:Machines Category:Club Penguin